The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to a fan case for a gas turbine engine.
The fan section of a gas turbine engine includes an array of fan blades which project radially from a hub within a fan case. Although exceedingly unlikely, it is possible for a fan blade or a fragment thereof to separate from the hub and strike the fan case. The fan case operates to prevent any liberated material from radially exiting the engine. The demands of blade containment are balanced by the demands for low weight and high strength.